Probe
Probe is the secondary antagonist from the BoBoiBoy franchise and serve as Adu Du main enforce and his loyal battle robot. He was voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz (both Malay and English version), who also voiced his boss, Adu Du, and Yoyo Oo. Personality Probe seems to be goofy, fun and eccentric. He was also very tricky, as seen when he disguised as Auntie Saodah to trick BoBoiBoy and his friends. He is also known to be clumsy, as he always gets distracted while performing his plans. Even if so, he still showed to have loyalty to his master, and he does not like being replaced by someone else. But despite his dimwitted personality, Probe is still a powerful arsenal, as he equips himself with powerful weapons. Since his revival, he is much more powerful thanks to PETAI's remnants. Also, Probe never gives up helping his boss doing his plans to defeat BoBoiBoy and friends. Like his master, Probe would stay on either the heroes or villains' side, dependent on the situations. Backstory Initially, Probe is a battle robot who was built by the Kubulus scientist. When he was about to be activated, one of the scientists accidentally spilled water onto him, which caused some unfortunate problems. Even though this triggered Probe's transformation into Super Probe for the first time, it also caused him to malfunction giving the scientist no choice but to destroy him. When he was thrown up by them, he found by young Adu Du in somewhere, begging to help him. Adu Du has no choice but taken him and repair him at his laboratory. They began to search cocoa across the universe. Season 1 Probe first makes his debut in the pilot ep, alongside Adu Du as his follower, stealing cocoa powder from Tok Aba's cocoa shop so they could fuel the ship. However, their plans always foiled by BoBoiBoy and his friends, who gained their powers thanks to Ochobot. Season 2 With the arrival of Ejo Jo and PETAI in Rintis Island in Season 2, Episode 10, PETAI attacks Probe as ordered by Ejo Jo. As he is no match for the new combat robot, Probe dies from the serious damage inflicted on him. Season 3 Despite being thoroughly destroyed, he was able to be reconstructed by Adu Du with the help of BoBoiBoy and a converter he bought from Bago Go to revive him in Season 3, Episode 4. However, despite becoming amnesiac, he defends Adu Du from the Giant Cocoa. Adu Du manages to restore some of Probe’s memories by throwing a mug at him, something he did often enough for Probe to remember. In Season 3, Episode 6, Probe’s bouts of amnesia are cured when Wak Baga Ga reconnects the unplugged wires Probe's head. so Baga Ga plugs it before leaving and his memory is restored. When Adu Du creates BoBoiBot in Season 3, Episode 18, the growing relationship between them caused Probe to grow extremely jealous. When he discovers the robot's weakness, he went behind Adu Du's back to BoBoiBoy, informing him of the robot's weakness so Probe could return to being Adu Du's 'favorite' robot. Later, Adu Du discovers that Probe had leaked BoBoiBot's weakness to BoBoiBoy, but he forgives Probe because he had saved Adu Du from drowning in Season 3, Episode 20. BoBoiBoy: The Movie Probe appears in the movie alongside Adu Du, first joining Bora Ra and his group before they were harshly treated and went agaisnt them. With Adu Du, he formed a temporary truce, he was seen selfie with BoBoiBoy's friends and Papa Zola. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Now three years into the future, Probe has since been upgraded, being able to transform into a vehicle, a mecha mode, and much more. He is currently helping Adu Du as a full-fledged power sphere hunter. Trivia *In the second season, it was revealed that his full name was "A.R. Probe". *Probe had a collection of horror books which he enjoys reading, but Adu Du disapproved of this past time, eventually burning Probe's books. However, when shocked, Probe opens his mouth which the horror stories still can be seen. *Despite the fact Probe is not immune to sleeping gas in Season 1, he is immune to it in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Navigation Category:Enforcer Category:Revived Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tragic Category:Evil Creation Category:Trickster Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Insecure Category:Kidnapper Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Self-Aware Category:Comedy Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Spy Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Cowards Category:Stalkers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Vandals Category:Incompetent Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Comic Relief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Genderless Category:Remorseful Category:Sadists